Percy jackson: Son of chaos
by fungpk
Summary: Percy always tough his father was Poseidon. But when a ancient evil is rising and Percy is betrayed by the ones he love. Is he real father going to show up, and what will going to happen with percy's new life?. Will it turn and going to be the better or is it going to be worse?
1. Prologue

**A/N: My first fanfic go easy on me. Sorry for grammar but english is not my main language.**

* * *

**Prologue **

Somewhere in the universe a man looked out from the window to se some of his creations. The man had created many thing in his long life. The planets, The galaxy and the primordials. The primordial gods was children of chaos, all of them had special domains to take care of.

But his real attention was on one planet, The planet earth.

A young woman covered by the shadows slowly approached and the man started to speak.

"I have finally found him my dear." The man said with a voice filled with power so powerful that it would cause every mortal to shiver in fear. "Your long missing brother is on a planet called earth."

The girl's eyes widened "What do you mean father?" The girl asked "All of my brothers and sisters is somewhere in this planet except Gaea. She is sleeping."

The man sighed "When the time is right my dear, when the time is right I will explain everything to you and the olympians but not yet, not yet." The man said.

"I haven't called you here to talk about you brother. I called you here to tell you that my brother is awakening from his deep sleep" The girl was went wide and she stood there stunned a minute before she recovered and broke uncomfortable the silence in the room. "But how?" the girl asked "We don't have the power to fight him again."

"Im aware of that my dear and I don't have a plan." The man said with a serious expression on his face "And we don't have much time left I'm afraid. We have to act fast or else we will be domed. As how he got free i don,t know. it's a mystery even to me.

"We have to tell the others about this" the girl said

"No we can't. I tell you this because you are my most loyal daughter and this have to be a secret do you understand?" The man asked.

"I understand father" The girl sighed.

* * *

As the girl walked out from the room Nyx the primordial of night heard two people yelling at each other.

"Children's" Nyx mumbled.

As she approached the door she saw Aether and Erebus the primordial's of Light and Dark arguing. Nyx sighted and said "Can you two STOP being such children for once" She said with an angry tone.

"It was he who started" Erebus said

"Me, come one…" Aether din't get to finish his sentence before he got interrupted by a strange blinding light so strong that even the primordial begins needed to close their eyes. The man had a hood that made it impossible to se his face, the man's aura was so strong that it even rivaled Chaos the Creator of universe. The man was Chaos older brother Order.

"Oh my my isn't it Nyx. Oh don't worry i will not harm you just yet."The strange man said. "Im just here to give you and you lovely father a little message." When the man finished his sentence he suddenly started to turn in to flames.

"WAIT" Nyx screamed but the man was already gone and out from nowhere a paper appeared in Nyx pocket. Her brothers was to shocked to even move.

"What are you two idiots steering at?"Nyx asked. "Come one we need to tell father about this"

The trio walked down the long hall covered by the blacks walls. The walls was made of Divine Silver that have been colored to black. The wall was literally showing the space. And when they reach the end of the hall they could se a big door. As the door slowly opened Chaos the Creator of the universe was already sitting on his throne and waiting for Nyx to approach.

"I already know what happened. Im going to call the council right away." Chaos said

As the 10 other primordial flashed in the meeting began.

"Most of you probably wonder why you called right?" Chaos asked with a dead serious tone "The reason i called you is because my brother has left us a message." The primordials gasped loudly as Nyx handed over the letter and chaos started to read.

_Dear Idiots_

_I know i could have sen't this short little message in some dramatic ways but i prefer not. I suggest you surrender and go to my side. Be prepared because this time you can't win the war._

As Chaos stopped to read the letter burnt the ashes and everyone was quiet.

"I suppose we have to wait until he do the first moves don't we?" Hemera spoke up.

"Yes, everything we can do now is to prepare" Chaos said

"But how are we suppose to prepare? We don't even know how big his army is that if he has any" Pontus said

"I actually now what our first move is" Chaos said "We need help. And of course The fates have messed with his life so i think it will be easy."

"If you don't mind i ask father, But who is this person" Chronos asked

"Oh your long lost brother Percy Jackson"

* * *

**A/N: I know i know its really bad and it is pretty short but the others captors will be longer… i think.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: No pairing yet… I think. To tell the truth I'm very bad at writing love thinks ^.^!**

* * *

**Capter 1**

I had a dream. A strange one, I mean literally. It's not every day the worlds strongest begin is visiting you in your dreams. I was still thinking about this dream. The fates was evil against me haven't i done enough already to finally deserve some peace and live a happy life with the ones i love? Well apparently not.

*_Flashback*_

_Dream_

_I was in the space. I could se Galaxies and and much more. I started to panic a when an asteroid was heading my way. But as fast as the image came it faded and I was in front of a big door. As the door slowly opened I could se a man. I was afraid, afraid of this person. He had an aura so strong that not even all the gods with combined power could defeat him. But the man was so familiar but still not._

"_I haven't brought you her to harm you Percy" The man said like he was reading my mind._

"_Then why am I here?" Percy asked_

"_I have brought you here to warn you about the upcoming threat against earth and the whole universe" The man said "very soon something well let just say special will happen"_

"_What do you mean?" Percy asked _

"_I can't tell you everything Percy. You have to wait until it happen and when it happen it is not going to be nice." The man said " All I can tell you for now is that an enemy stronger than Gaea and even stronger than my self will rise, but remember we can't tell the olympians."_

"_What? if this person you are telling me are so strong why don't we tell the olympians so we can be __prepared. And if he has that much power he will crush earth" Percy said_

"I _know Percy.__ If he wins then he will not only be a threat to you galaxy but the entire universe" The man said "And we can't tell them now. The time is not right yet. You have to wait and have patient Percy, but i promise that they will now."_

"_But how do we stop him?" Percy asked "If he is stronger than you who can stop him you are the strongest begin in the universe are you not?" I asked _

_"I can not answer the question Percy. We may not even win this war." Chaos said "But we do still have time and we have to make the best out of it and we need all help we can get."_

_It was a uncomfortable silence in the room before Chaos started to speak again _

_"Percy i know you have many questions, but i can't answer them all. Even i don't have the answer of all of them. We have to wait until that person is going to make his first move." Chaos said "All we can do now is to prepare for what is to come. I can not be with you much longer Percy you have to wake up!" _

"_But" Percy started_

_Chaos held up his hand and effectively stopped Percy to talk__._

_"Remember what i said Percy and good luck you will need it" __As the image started to fade Percy had hundred of questions spinning around his head. Who could possible be stronger than Chaos him self?. As the image nearly faded Percy heard Chaos mumble something. But he couldn't hear what he said._

_*Flashback end*_

I was still tired from the morning as walked out from my cabin, but I was quickly energized when i saw my wonderful girlfriend Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena, and she was waiting for me in front of the big house. I knew she had something to tell me, Annabeth usually don't wait for me in front of the big house this in the morning.

"Hello wise girl" I said "What have I done to earn the honor to se you?" I asked

"Oh come one Sewed brain can't your own girlfriend se you?" Annabeth said with an annoyances in here voice.

"Of courser" Percy said chuckling.

"Percy my mom wanted to se you after dinner. Se said that she will meet you at the beach. I really hope that you are out of trouble."

"Did she mention why?" I asked

"Well no she just said that she wanted to talk with you… In private. She said "I saw that she had serious expression on her face so you better be in time seaweed brain because if I was in your shoes now, I would really not like it. She said giving me a kiss

"Se you lather Seaweed brain i have business to attend to" She said

Other than I was forced to met Athena the morning was nice. I was talking with Annabeth, practice sword skills and all that Suddenly the horns sounded and it was time for dinner. And i was heading toward the dinner pavilion.

* * *

I was heading toward the beach to meet Athena. Well not that I wanted because most of the time when I need to "Talk" to Athena she always want to tell something bad about me or tell me that she don't appreciate my time with her daughter. Seriously every child of Poseidon is not a bad person. Even if i'm her rivals son i would really appreciate if she din't complain over me all the time. Haven't I done enough to be with her daughter? I sighed as I walked to the beach.

"I hope it isn't anything bad" I mumbled.

I was standing on the beach and watched the calm waves. Because i was a son of Poseidon the water calms me and help me to think. I could se a flash of light and I knew it was Athena the goddess of wisdom. I bowed to Athena and started to speak.

"You called me lady Athena" I said

"Yes" She answered

"May I ask why you called me lady Athena?" I said

"I called you because I want you to prove yourself that you are worthy my daughter" She answered

"What?" I literally screamed "Haven't I done enough?, Haven't I done enough for her?"

But she just glared at me and said

"If you truly love my daughter you will do anything for her. This isn't a big challenge for what you have achieved in you life" She said "You don't need to do this if you doesn't want to, but Perseus Jackson, don't except me to approve that you are with my daughter"

"Fine then" I mumbled "What do I have to do lady Athena" I said

She smiled before she continued

"Oh nothing much I just want you to do the labours of Hercules" She said smirking

I wasn't surprised because I knew Athena would come up with something hard. But I wouldn't give up. I loved Annabeth and was willing to do anything for her. I would even die for here if I had to.

"So when are we going to start" I asked

"When you have informed Annabeth that you will be gone for some time. But don't mention anything about the "quest" just write a letter or something and gather the things you need for the "quest" She said.

"Fine I'm of then" I sighed

This was going to be some long months and I'm really going to miss Annabeth.

* * *

As I was in my cabin it I wrote a letter. I packed the things I needed for the task and I was off. I arrived at the Athena cabin and put my letter on Annabeths table. I Started to walk to the border of the camp were Thailia's pin three was. As I saw the three old memories started to flow into my head.

"I hope Annabeth doesn't become angry" I mumbled but i knew she was going to be angry at me when i come back. I don't even want to think about what happen last time.

* * *

I was very tired this morning. I don't know why but I have a bad felling something is going to happen today, something less pleasant. I was laying on my bed and I din't want to wake up but I have to. As I got up I Changed my clothes and sat in front of the laptop Daedalus gave me. A computer that is more than 4 years old is pretty bad. But what I realize is that this laptop is 50 years in the future well is still pretty good.

I sat down on my chair and started the computer when I saw a letter and i instantly know who it was from. I picked it up and started to read

_Dear Wise girl _

_I'm going to be off for some months. Please tell Chiron and the others at camp that they don't need to worry about me. I will be back but I don't know when but I hope i don't need to be gone for long. I will really miss you when I'm gone. I can't tell you so much about the well we just say task I need to do please don't try to find me because you will not succeed. I had to do this task it's very important. I hope that you understand._

_Your own Sewed brain _

I was angry! That idiot Percy is always leavening me! What is more important over me for him.

Well maybe his parents but a stupid quest? He was insane I thought. My tears started to fall. From my eyes to my cheek down on the bed. "Please be safe seaweed brain" I mumbled.

I walked out from my cabin to the big house. I needed to inform Chiron that Percy was of

When I arrived I saw Chiron talk with Mr.D or Dionysus the god of wine, I couldn't and i definitively din't want to interrupt. I was really afraid that Dionysus was going to turn me into a dolphin. Mr D hates demigods he was forced to work on this camp as director because of his punishment for chasing nymps. Chiron saw me at the door and said

"Oh Hello Annabeth" Chiron said "Is it something you need?" He asked

"Hi Chiron well… it's hard to explain" She said "But read this" she said and handed over the letter from Percy

When Chiron was done reading his eyes widened and he had a shock expression on his face. I had never she Chiron so afraid before. And i knew that he did know something i din't know and as a children of Athena I hate when i don't know something.

"Where can that boy be" He said "Well there is nothing we can do now. The best thing we can do is to hope that the Percy is okay."

* * *

**A/N: Really bad Chapter. I know is boring, but we can start the whole chaos thing sone… I think. It's a pretty short chapter but it was only writing the boring things ^.^. I will try to update every day.**

**Well reviews what could i have done better? **


	3. Sneak peek & AN 1

**A/N: I know I know I haven't updated in a very long time. I'm really sorry I really am. Now you should not read anymore of my apologizing. ENJOY Chapter 2 sneak peek, Oh and I forgot to tell that this story won't be as the other Chaos story, the real whole chapter will be up sone, and remember the real chapter will replace this chapter. **

* * *

**IMPORTANT AN! READ BEFORE YOU CONTINUE **

**IMPORTANT AN! READ BEFORE YOU CONTINUE**

IMPORTANT AN! READ BEFORE YOU CONTINUE

IMPORTANT AN! READ BEFORE YOU CONTINUE 

* * *

**Chapter 2 sneak peek **

*** Time leaps 8 months * **

I was heading back from my long quest. It has been 8 months since I last saw Annabeth and I have missed her a lot. I was heading my way toward half blood hill when Athena appeared in a blinding light.

"What do she want now" I mumbled to myself, but of course Athena heard me.

"Nothing Perseus Jackson" She said "Im just here to give you a warning and a gift." She handed me a black box. But it was not a big one, no it was very small and I immediately knew that she gave me a ring.

I opened the box and inside was a beautiful golden ring with a big diamond and inside the diamond it was a little sea green trident. I was very surprised at first, but I somehow knew that this wasn't Athena's work.

" Don't tank me Perseus" She said "You should tank Apollo. It was he who convinced Hephaestus to make that ring you are holding right now. And don't even think to harm my daughter or you will feel my wrath and no one can stop me, not even Zeus, Oh and you won't like the little… change in camp."She said with A evil smile. With that, she flashed out and I was standing there alone with the biggest smile on my face but still confused what Athena meant.

Annabeth will have a very nice surprise today. But I was shaped out of my little thoughts when I saw the camp.

I entered the border making my way straight to the big house. And let tell you this, camp hasn't change a bit from last time I was here. I was heading toward the big house to inform Chiron that I have returned from my long journey. To my big surprise Chiron was waiting for me outside the big house and he had a worried expression on his face but immediately turned to a smile when he saw me.

I knew he was happy about seeing me. He didn't show it very much when other campers where around, but we all knew that Chiron liked me very much, he was more like a third father that I never really had. Chiron wasn't keeping to much secrets from me anymore. The true was even the gods respected me now. It was only Zeus and Athena, who still disliked me, but all the other gods have turned out to like me and surprisingly even Ares liked me because my fighting skills and Dionysus was saying my name right when i wasn't there. At least that it was what Artemis told me.

When I arrived he crushed me in a bear hug. "Ah Percy my boy we have all been very worried about you!" Chiron said "What was you doing these past 8 months, most of the campers including your friend was wondering where you where all the time."

"Sorry Chiron I can't tell you what i did, but the important this is that I'm back isn't it?" Percy asked "And I understand that my friends was worried but i had to do it"

"I understand my boy, what ever you did I hope it was successful" Chiron said "But now you need to rest, we can talk about it tomorrow. I can see that you are tired after your long journey."

With that I walked to my cabin and to my surprise it haven't change a bit. Well the cabin was cleaned so I suppose that Tyson have helped me with that part. You see I have missed Tyson, he don't have time to visit so often anymore. He have to help our father and command the Cyclops army.

As fast i bumped in my bed and my head touched the pillow my eyes closed I fell into a dreamless sleep. And it was nice because in 8 long months I haven't laid on such a comfortable bed or the tell the truth, I haven't slept in a bed in 8 months.

* * *

I was really happy today because I could finely see my friends again and even better I was going to propose to Annabeth. I haven't seen her in about 8 months and I couldn't hold it anymore.

I got dressed and walked around the camp hoping the see Annabeth and that was strange. The only place I haven't cheeked yet was at the beach, but I what would Annabeth do there? But still what happened if Annabeth WAS there?

The first I heard when I arrived was cheers and people clapping there hands. I couldn't se the girl who was kissing the boy, but i could se the boy. When i took a closer look I could see that the boy had sea green eyes and jet black hair and I immediately knew that I had a half brother.

I was glad for him that he had meet a girl that he liked when I remembered I was going to find Annabeth.

When I was going to ask Chiron if he know where Annabeth was I heard screams from a girl probably from an Aphrodite girl I was stunned, but not of joy, not of frustration but of sadness and anger. Angry that Annabeth could do this to me, sad that she didn't love me anymore. The screams and cheers I heard from the beach was piercing my hearth into dust, "Congratulation on your new relationship Annabeth." A girl in the Group said. "Yeah congratulation, you are lucky that you are with Mark he is sooo hot!" Another Aphrodite girl said.

* * *

**A/N: I know I'm evil, just wait for the whole chapter to come, and remember the real chapter will be replacing this one.**


End file.
